Baiser mortel
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: [UA] Tout ce que Roxas voulait, c'était lire en paix. Puis Seifer a débarqué et Hayner était endormi dans le canapé. Pour le coup, il allait devoir la jouer fine pour être tranquille. Seiner


Bonne nuit ! Ou bonjour ? Je sais pas quoi dire quand je poste mes chapitres à des heures pas raisonnable de la nuit, donc allons pour un " _bonne nuit_ " parce que j'aime.

Comme toujours, un Seiner, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce que j'ai fait et que ça vous plaira (l'un implique l'autre, donc voilà je me tais)

Tout est à Square Enix.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Roxas lisait tranquillement son livre.

Et juste non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans l'appartement qu'il partageait, il ne pouvait rien faire tranquillement, des cris venaient tout le temps le déranger, quand ce n'était pas ses colocataires qui venaient directement le faire. Il n'avait jamais une minute à lui, sauf la nuit.

C'est en levant la tête qu'il eut la réponse à sa question : son colocataire et meilleur ami s'était endormi dans le canapé en face de lui et c'était vraiment calme. Roxas n'avait plus l'habitude de pouvoir savourer un bon livre dans le silence et de totalement se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait dedans. Habituellement, ce crétin se disputait avec Seifer, le troisième membre de leur colocation bancale et aussi le frère de Roxas.

Apparemment la télé s'était éteinte seule, car Roxas ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fait et puis Hayner abhorrait le silence, donc…

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, puis décida d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau et se fit un thé. Quitte à lire, autant se mettre dans les meilleures conditions. Il revint s'installer avec sa tasse, dans une couette bien chaude et ouvrit son livre. Puis son fichu karma le rattrapa :

-C'est moi !

Evidemment, avait-il envie de dire.

Seifer entra dans le salon, tout sourire, alors que Roxas abandonna son bouquin à côté de lui, désabusé par son absence de chance.

-Ce putain de squatteur est encore là ? Vire-le une bonne fois pour toute, Roxas.

En réalité, Seifer possédait l'appartement, mais il était assez grand pour que Roxas emménage chez lui après le lycée. Le truc c'était qu'il s'était fortement attaché à Hayner, deux ans plus jeune que lui, et que ça se passait si mal chez lui que Roxas préférait qu'il vive avec eux. D'autant qu'il payait sa part, faisait les courses et le même le ménage, ne se plaignait jamais de dormir dans le canapé et était un bon colocataire. Seifer était juste le problème, en fait.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes bien dans le fond.

Seifer ricana, en posant son sac dans l'entrée.

-Dans cent ans, gamin.

-Comment c'est passé l'audition ? Tu l'as raté ?

Grossièrement, Seifer avait fait de la merde et devait faire des TIG, il avait miraculeusement réussi à les esquiver s'il participait à une pièce de théâtre. Il avait prévu d'avoir un rôle très mineur et donc de rater l'audition.

Roxas connaissait malheureusement trop bien son frère aîné et savait que ce crétin ferait l'inverse ; son complexe de supériorité oblige. Vu le sourire fier que Seifer essayait de dissimuler, Roxas sut qu'il avait raison.

-Tu l'as raté, pas vrai ?

-Roxas, quitte à faire un truc chiant, autant montrer à tous que je suis le meilleur.

-Hier tu disais 'autant en faire le moins possible'.

Seifer haussa les épaules en récupérant une bouteille de rhum et de thé glacé. À cause du regard appuyé de l'autre blond, il comprit qu'il était peut-être un peu tôt pour ne plus être sobre. Il attrapa un verre propre à côté de l'évier.

-Roxas, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis le meilleur quoi que j'essaye de râter.

Roxas était sûr qu'il avait bossé le rôle toute la matinée. Putain de prétentieux.

-T'as interprété quelle scène ? Le balcon, je paris.

-Et non, perdant : la mort de Roméo.

Il haussa un sourcil, pas sûr d'avoir entendu.

-Tu exprimes tes sentiments aussi bien qu'un balai, j'y crois pas.

-Je sens beaucoup de jalousie de ta part, bouseux.

-Très bien, prouve-le. T'as ta Juliette endormie, joues-moi ta stupide scène.

Seifer tourna le regard vers le canapé, avant de rigoler. Il posa tout ce qu'il avait en main sur le plan de travail, puis vint auprès de son frère.

-Hayner, sérieusement ? Je fais pas la cour aux mineurs.

Roxas roula des yeux.

-Il aura dix-huit ans dans deux semaines pour ta gouverne, tu cherches juste une excuse.

Seifer grogna, mais s'agenouilla près du corps endormi. Son frère sourit, clairement amusé par ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

-Mon amour, ma femme…

-Non, ta Juliette c'est pas une fille, mets-y un peu du tien.

Seifer lui lâcha un sombre regard, clairement agacé.

-Mon amour, _ma femme_ , reprit-t-il calmement en caressant la joue de Hayner. La mort qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine n'a pas encore eu de pouvoir sur ta beauté : elle ne t'a pas conquise.

Il ricana, la tristesse irradiant de tous pores de sa peau. Son pouce toucha la bouche de Hayner, doucement, en le contemplant avec affection.

-La flamme de la beauté est encore toute cramoisie sur tes lèvres et sur tes joues, et le pâle drapeau de la mort n'est pas encore déployé là…

Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et croisa les jambes, observant Hayner de tout son être, avant d'attraper sa main.

-Ah, cher Hayner… pourquoi es-tu si beau encore ? Dois-je croire que le spectre de la Mort est amoureux et que l'affreux monstre décharné te garde ici dans les ténèbres pour te posséder ?

Il lâcha un petit rire où s'entendaient les trémolos des pleurs, puis entrelaça leurs doigts

-Je veux rester près de toi, et ne plus sortir de ce sinistre palais de la nuit. Ici… ici, je veux rester avec ta chambrière, la vermine ! C'est ici que je veux fixer mon éternelle demeure et soustraire au joug des étoiles ennemies cette chair lasse du monde…

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main et renifla pour contenir ses larmes.

-Un dernier regard, mes yeux ! Bras, une dernière étreinte ! Et vous, lèvres, vous, portes de l'haleine, scellez par un baiser légitime un pacte indéfini avec le sépulcre accapareur !

Seifer ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant presque sur lui, avec la main de Hayner contre son front. Ses respirations lourdes serraient le coeur de Roxas, même s'il savait que c'était faux. Après s'être forcé à reprendre contenance, il chercha des yeux quelque chose, puis prit en main la télécommande qui traînait sur la table.

Ha, le poison, se rappela Roxas.

-Viens, amer conducteur, viens, âcre guide. Pilote désespéré, vite ! Lance sur les brisants ma barque épuisée par la tourmente ! À mon bien-aimé !

Seifer fit mine de lever son verre à Juliette, puis but, le visage déchiré par la douleur. Il jeta ensuite la télécommande, s'installa devant Hayner, avant de toussoter. Il peina à respirer, tout en se tenant la gorge.

-L'apothicaire ne m'a pas trompé : ses drogues sont actives…

Il se pencha dessus Hayner.

-Je meurs ainsi… sur un baiser…

Il baissa la tête pour montrer qu'il venait de mourir.

-Je veux baiser tes lèvres : peut-être y trouverai-je un reste de poison dont le baume me fera mourir…

Seifer releva aussitôt la tête pour fixer Hayner, surpris, dont les yeux étaient toujours clos. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se pencha afin de recueillir l'effet de sa prière, effaçant le péché de ses lèvres.

Puis Seifer perdit son sang-froid et alla se cacher dans sa chambre, le visage en feu. Hayner rigola après sa disparition, suivi de près par Roxas.

-Tu dormais pas, espèce de trou ?

-Je me reposais tranquillement, puis vous avez fait les cons.

Hayner s'étira.

-Et sa fuite ?

-Oh. J'ai voulu mettre la langue, affirma le lycéen en haussant les épaules.

Il fouilla dans son sac au pied du canapé, sortit son porte-monnaie et posa cent munnies sur la table.

-Je vais voir ton frère, invite Vanitas au restaurant ou au cinéma.

Le tout accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, avant qu'il ne suive Seifer en baillant. Roxas devrait vraiment faire entremetteur.


End file.
